The Return of The LXE
by shadowrallen
Summary: A new group of alchemical psychos have come out of nowhere and now threaten all humanity. They call themselves the "New LXE."  Takes place one year after the original series ends. rated T for violence, swearing and general mayhem.  Contains some romance.
1. They Return

(Author's note: I do not own kakugane, homunculi, buso renkin or any of the characters, they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, not me. However, Kiyo Makanoto is my OC. Oh, and AR means Alchemist Regiment. Let's get to the story.)

**Prologue:**

**They Return.**

Place: Ginsei City outskirts

Time: 11: 32 P.M.

All in all, Kiyo Makanoto was having a truly rotten day. What had started as a simple investigation/recon mission for the AR had ended up with him running from a metal tarantula the size of a Sherman tank! Kiyo's lungs were burning and his legs ached, he was getting tired and the monster was gaining on him. The fifteen year old boy pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, dialed a number, and held the phone up to his ear.

"Warrior chief! This is warrior Kiyo!" the boy panted into the phone. Kiyo got a slightly grumpy reply.

"You better have a good reason for calling at this hour," Warrior chief Bravo, who was on the other end of the call, said sternly, "Say, why is it that you sound out of breath?"

"Why do I sound out of breath?" Kiyo couldn't believe what Bravo had just asked "I sound out of breath because I'm running for my freaking life!"

This got Bravo's attention. "Running for your life?"

"Yes, running for my life, I'm being chased by a metal spider the size of a truck!" Kiyo was ready to cut to the chase. "Sir, I would like permission to use the kakugane."

Bravo was so surprised by the metal spider quote that he gave Kiyo permission without thinking. Kiyo flipped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket. From a circular holster on his belt he drew a grey hexagon of metal. A kakugane. "Buso Renkin! Silver Step!" The kakugane exploded into small silver motes that condensed around the boy's feet. The motes morphed and fused into a pair of knee-high silver boots with flaming blue wings attached to the ankles. "You're finished!" Kiyo yelled, launching himself into the air. He spun to face the metal spider 40 feet below him. He aimed one foot at the spider and fell toward it, silver boot gleaming. "Smash Raptor Kick!" Kiyo roared as his foot pulverized the creature's head. The decapitated metal spider exploded in a shower of black dust.

"Mission complete," Kiyo said as the boots returned to kakugane mode, "Homunculus destroyed."

**End of Prologue**

(P.S. this being my first Buso Renkin fanfic, please don't judge me that harshly. If you like it, Review it. If you hate it, Review it. Shadowrallen out.)


	2. The New Threat

(author's note: Buso Renkin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Not me. For all of you who thought this fic was dead, it is not!)

**The Return of the LXE**

**Chapter 2: The New Threat**

"Yes, I know it's impossible," said Kiyo, back at his hotel and back on the phone with Bravo again. "But I know what I saw in that factory and I know what chased me last night. A homunculus."

"But Victor took all of the homunculi to the moon." Bravo's voice was a mixture of surprise and incredulity.

"It would appear," Kiyo replied flatly, "That a few of them didn't get the message. And that was the tip of the iceberg, because just one room in that factory had the same amount of alchemical equipment as three of our labs combined." Bravo was completely speechless, stunned what Kiyo had told him.

"…A whole gang of homunculi is too much for me to handle alone, so I wish to request backup from headquarters. We need to strike before they make their next move." Kiyo's voice snapped Bravo back into reality. The warrior chief cleared the request and hung up. He was still shocked by Kiyo's report. The fact that there were still homunculi on Earth had hit him like a sack of bricks. After he hung up, Kiyo checked his watch. Its digital display showed that it was three in the morning. Realizing how tired he was, Kiyo flopped down onto the hotel bed and was asleep in seconds.

Kiyo woke up at eight, meaning he had slept for five hours. The boy pulled an extra kakugane from his backpack and placed it in a small box, along with a short letter. Sealing the box with packing tape, he scribbled a note and attached it to the box. Slipping the box into his pocket, Kiyo pulled his belongings together, ate breakfast, and left the hotel. Walking to a post office, Kiyo mailed the box to Kazuki Muto.

"_I hope a year of peace hasn't dulled your skills, Warrior Kazuki and Warrior Tokiko," _Kiyo thought as he walked away from the post office, _"You had better be on your game."_

- Ginsei City outskirts -

The abandoned steel mill on the outskirts of Ginsei was once a thriving metal plant that produced machines of all types. Now it was home to a very sinister group of persons, the New LXE. Their leaders, eight humanoid homunculi, sat around a table in the central area. They were discussing the new developments, including Kiyo Makanoto's arrival and call for backup. The first to talk was Sun-sun, who got his name from the strange sun-like shape and color of his head.

"The Alchemist Regiment has become aware of our activities, but they must not be allowed to meddle in our plans. Shine." The strange lilt of his voice only added to his weirdness factor.

The gigantic man on Sun-sun's left turned and glared at him.

"Be silent," he rumbled in a deep voice, "and allow our leader to speak his mind."

Their leader, Dracule, was thin and well built, with a hawkish face and yellow serpent eyes. He nodded at the giant and smiled.

"Thank you, Fullbody," he said calmly, "but our friend Sun-sun is right; we need a plan of action."

Another member of the table, a small man with dark sunglasses, spoke out. "we could send a group of fighters to give the warrior's backup a little welcome party. It would make the warrior less powerful."

Dracule smiled, "Ah, Koshijiro. An excellent proposition. Sun-sun! Send twelve of our fighters to erase the warrior's backup. This meeting is dismissed."

The New LXE rose from their seats and departed the room. And so, as the meeting ended, an all-out battle ready to ignite.

- End of Chapter 2 -

(author's note: so that was chapter 2. If you like it, review it. If you hate it, review it. Shadowrallen out.)


	3. A Message and a Gift

Author's note: I don't own Buso Renkin. Nobuhiro Wasuki does. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm just super slow when it comes to earlier stories.

**-Ch.3 A Message and A Gift-**

**-Ginsei Private Academy-**

Kazuki Muto was about to leave his dorm when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, he found a small cardboard box on the step. When he picked the box up, he noticed a short note had been attached to it. It read: "Hello Kazuki, this box contains a message and a gift. Do not open unless you are ready to give up your normal life. Regards, LXXIV." Kazuki stared at the note for a few minutes. The box had no return address, but the name 'LXXIV' sounded weirdly familiar. He shrugged and put the small package into his coat pocket. Little did he know that the package would pull him back into the world of Alchemy.

**-Later that Night-**

Kazuki and Tokiko looked at the box. It seemed harmless enough, but something was making Kazuki nervous. After Tokiko had read the note, Kazuki opened the box. The first thing inside was a letter written on heavy stationary.

"Greetings, Warrior Tokiko and Warrior Kazuki. My name is Kiyo Makanoto. I was here on a recon mission for the AR when I discovered a group of alchemical psychos called the 'New LXE.' They are extremely dangerous, and sent a tarantula homunculus after me. I'm sending this letter as a call to arms. Take the gift and help out humanity, I'm deadly serious about them being dangerous. I warned you about giving up normality."

Both Kazuki and Tokiko were speechless. Under the letter was a hexagon of grey metal. The gift had turned out to be a Kakugane. "This is not happening, it can't be." Kazuki recovered first. He, like Bravo, had believed that the homunculi were gone. The news had also impacted Tokiko.

**-End of Ch.3-**

Like it, hate it, Just review it. Shadowrallen out.


End file.
